


We Should Do This More Often

by tinolostsquidgy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinolostsquidgy/pseuds/tinolostsquidgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is exhausted and Combeferre makes him go to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do This More Often

A loud crash and some colourful swearing made Combeferre look up suddenly from the book he was reading. Enjolras was on his feet, frantically pulling sheets of paper he had been copying notes onto out of the way of a rather large trickle of tea which was making its way across his desk. Combeferre strode over to where Enjolras was still muttering profanities under his breath, grabbed a near-by tea towel and started mopping up the puddle.

“Enjolras,” said Combeferre, now wiping the table with a damp cloth, “you seriously need to take a break. You’ve been working for what, four days straight now? It’s not healthy.” Enjolras muttered something about several essays and an exam, dropped the pile of books he was carrying, scattered the sheets of paper all over the floor and almost knocked over his mug of tea for a second time. He sighed, shrugged and looked forlornly at Combeferre. Combeferre giggled and grabbed his best friend by the waist.

“Come on, you,” he groaned as he lifted Enjolras over his shoulder and carried him into his bedroom. He set Enjolras down on his bed, plumped up the pillows and closed the curtains before perching himself on the edge of the mattress. Enjolras blinked at him slowly, stifled a yawn and beckoned to Combeferre, who leant forward.

“So, I know we’re friends and stuff, ‘Ferre-,” Enjolras yawned again, “-but do you think we could, like, kiss?” Enjolras blinked again and tilted his head to the side. “It’s just, I kind of feel in need of a kiss right now. Would you mind?” Combeferre raised his eyebrows, but he shook his head.

“I understand.” Combeferre shuffled up the bed, and leant in further towards his friend. Enjolras smiled and pressed his forehead against Combeferre’s.

“Ready?” he breathed. The other man nodded. Enjolras shifted slightly and pressed his lips against his friend’s. Their lips slotted together almost perfectly, Enjolras’s thin ones against Combeferre’s slightly fuller ones, and they moved together in sync. Combeferre’s tongue darted out, licking along Enjolras’s lower lip and drawing a moan from the blonde. Enjolras opened his mouth and Combeferre licked into it, pressing his lips firmly against the other’s. His left hand sneaked up Enjolras’s back and into his hair whilst his right tightly gripped his friend’s waist. After a few minutes they broke apart, slightly out of breath. Enjolras smiled at Combeferre and kissed him on the forehead.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “We should do that more often.” Combeferre laughed, got to his feet and tucked the blonde into bed.

“Sleep,” he ordered. “You’re not to get out of bed until 9am tomorrow. No complaining. No studying in bed.” Ignoring Enjolras’s protests, he walked to the bedroom door and switched off the light. “Night night, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeee this is my first ever fic  
> There is not enough platonic Enjolras x Combeferre so here is some more uwu


End file.
